Still Loving You
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya bahkan jika dunia menentang hubungan kita aku tidak akan peduli karena yang kubutuhkan hanya kau yang terus berada di sampingku. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan tetap bersatu untuk selamanya. (Summary gaje) A krishan, wuhan, wufan slight hunhan fanfiction please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast :Wu Yifan _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

Summary : _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya bahkan jika dunia menentang hubungan kita aku tidak akan peduli karena yang kubutuhkan hanya kau yang terus berada di sampingku. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan tetap bersatu untuk selamanya. _(Summary gaje)

_Happy reading_

_Seoul, 20 April 2012_

Sinar mentari pagi telah masuk melalui celah jendela kamar seorang namja manis yang masih setia menutup mata rusanya itu. Sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar manakala dia merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

" Euhhh, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" kata namja manis itu, lalu melihat jam weker yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

" MWOOO sekarang jam setengah 7 aisshhh jinja? Bisa – bisa aku telat berangkat ke sekolah aishh pabboya"

Setelah itu namja manis tersebut bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah itu dia terburu – buru memakai seragamnya dan segera menuju ke halte bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di dekat halte perlahan kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan dan tampaklah seorang namja berambut blonde yang tengah berada di balik kemudi mobil sport mewahnya tersebut.

" Kriss kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya namja manis tersebut

" Aku tadi ke rumahmu _My Lulu Deer_ tapi kata satpam di rumahmu kau sudah berangkat. Ayo _palli _sekarang sudah jam berapa kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan _chagi_?" Kata namja bernama Kris tersebut. Dengan segera Kris keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasih tercintanya tersebut.

_XOXO High School_

Sebuah mobil sport mewah telah memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa manusia yang berada di mobil tersebut karena jawabannya sudah jelas itu merupakan mobil Kris Wu pria terpopuler di sekolah tersebut bersama belahan jiwanya yang bernama Xi Luhan. Semua mata menatap kagum kepada kedua sejoli tersebut bagaimana tidak jika kisah cinta antara Kris Wu dan Xi Luhan mirip dengan cerita dongeng anak – anak dimana Luhan hanyalah seorang namja yatim piatu yang miskin dan dia sangat beruntung karena mampu memikat pangeran tampan dan dingin yang bernama Kris. Seperti biasa Kris akan mengantarkan Luhan ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menuju ke kelasnya.

" Cepat masuk baby nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di parkiran seperti biasanya" ucap Kris lalu dia mencium kening Luhan lama. Dan seperti biasanya kelas Luhan akan langsung heboh melihat adegan romantic di depan mereka. Banyak yang berdecak kagum bahkan sampai iri dengan dua sejoli yang sering disebut _couple manga _tersebut.

" Cukup _ge, _aku malu kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka menyoraki kita" kata Luhan sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba – tiba muncul di pipi putihnya.

" Biarkan saja baby, biar mereka semua tau bahwa Xi Luhan hanya milik Kris Wu"

Setelah Kris keluar dari kelasnya Luhan menuju ke bangkunya, disana terdapat teman sebangkunya yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kagumnya

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu kyungie, itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman" kata Luhan sambil menyenderkan badannya di bangkunya tepat di sebelah kiri namja bernama Do Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana aku tidak kagum kepadamu Xiao Lu jika setiap hari kau bertambah mesra saja, berbanding terbalik dengan ku dan juga Jongin setiap hari kita selalu bertengkar"

" Haha sudahlah kau dan Jongin juga pasangan yang serasi kok bahkan aku iri melihat kalian berdua"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore Luhan berencana akan membersihkan dirinya sebelum sebuah suara dari handphonenya menginterupsinya dan dia bergegas mengmbil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang telah mengiriminya pesan

_**From : My Beloved Kris **_**3**

_**Hai baby bersiap – siaplah karena jam 7 nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan. Jangan lupa berdandanlah yang menarik sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu baby ^^.**_

Wajah Luhan merona hebat saat membaca pesan dari _namjachinggu_nya. Setelah membalas pesan tersebut Luhan segera bersiap – siap untuk pergi jalan – jalan bersama Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 dan seperti janji Kris tadi dia telah menunggu Luhan di depan rumah Luhan sambil menyandarkan badannya di depan kap mobil mewahnya. Tak lama setelah itu muncullah sosok Luhan yang berpakaian kemeja berwarna biru dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan hanya dengan berpakaian seperti itu sudah mampu membuat Kris termangu di tempatnya dan tak berkedip sama sekali melihat penampilan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Baby kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling sedetikpun darimu My Lulu Dear" ucap Kris dan itu sukses membuat Luhan berblushing ria.

" Baby tutup matamu menggunakan kain ini ne"

" Kenapa harus ditutup Kris? Andwe kris nanti kau akan bertindak macam – macam kepadaku" tolak Luhan

" Percayalah padaku deer aku hanya ingin memberikanmu surprise jadi tenang saja dan kali ini menurutlah dengan perkataanku" ucap Kris tegas mendengar ucapan itu Luhan hanya menurut sambil menggerutu di dalam hati.

_-Luhan POV-_

Samar – samar aku dapat merasakan Kris menarikku keluar dari mobilnya dan menuntunku untuk jalan ke suatu tempat. Aku semakin penasaran kemana Kris akan membawaku. Tak lama setelah itu Kris membuka penutup di mataku dan aku perlahan – lahan membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang dapat aku tangkap melalui indera penglihatanku adalah sebuah meja makan lengkap bersama isinya terdapat di tepi pantai. Tunggu Kris akan mengajakku dinner di tepi pantai aigoo romantisnya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku untuk saat ini.

" Bagaimana baby apakah kau menyukai surprisenya? " Tanya Kris dan itu sukses menghentikan kekagumanku

" Aku sangat menyukainya Kris. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini semua?"

" Aku akan melakukan semuanya agar kau bahagia baby" tanpa terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari mata rusa kecil tersebut aku sangat terharu mendengar perkataan yang sangat tulus dari _namjachinggu _yang sangat kucintai ini. Kami berjalan menuju ke meja makan tersebut dan menikmati dinner kami. Senyum selalu terpancar di wajah kami berdua setelah selesai makan tiba – ttiba kris datang kepadaku lalu langsung berjongkok di hadapanku

" Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang kaget melihat perbuatan Kris

" Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah atas ulang tahunmu baby"

"MWOO ulang tahun?" Tanyaku dengan mata yg membulat

" Aigoo baby masa kau lupa dengan hari ulangtahunmu sendiri?"

Aku hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri karena aku bisa lupa dengan ulangtahunku sendiri. Sebuah suara dari Kris membuyarkan lamunanku. Tiba – tiba Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan setelah dibuka aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa isi dari kotak tersebut adalah sebuah cincin.

" Kriss I inii apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku dengan mata membulat karena terlalu terkejut

" Luhan maukah kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu bersamaku dan menikah denganku?"

" Jangan bilang kaku kau sekarang sedang me…melamarku kris?

" Aku memang melakukannya baby. Bagaimana apakah kau mau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku Xiao Lu? Dan mengganti margamu menjadi marga Wu?"

" Tapi kita ini sesama namja Kris. Orang – orang akan mengucilkan kita Kris? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka pasti tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kita."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya hannie bahkan jika dunia menentang hubungan kita aku tidak akan peduli karena yang kubutuhkan hanya kau yang terus berada di sampingku. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan tetap bersatu untuk selamanya. Masalah orang tua ku aku akan sekuat tenaga membujuk mereka supaya mereka menyetujui hubungan kita hannie."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mata ku. Aku tidak menyanga jika kris selama ini sangat mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintainya. Sebuah anggukan dari kepalaku sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan kris untukku. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah benda kenyal milik kris mendarat di bibirku. Kris memberikan lumatan – lumatan yang sangat lembut dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam ini terima kasih kris kau telah membuatku menjadi manisia paling bahagia di dunia ini.

_Luhan Home_

Sepanjang perjalanan aku masing tersenyum sambil melihat cincin yang berada di tangan kiriku sampai sebuah suara dari bibi Jung membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Luhan akhirnya aku bisa menemukan orang tuamu" kata bibi Jung dengan mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan

"MWO? Mereka masih hidup? Bukankah mereka sudah meninggal bibi?" tanyaku

" Tidak luhan, mereka belum meninggal mereka masih hidup dan mereka sekarang mencarimu sayang. Mereka ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah membuangmu pada saat kau masih kecil sayang. Tapi percayalah sayang mereka terpaksa melakukannya dan mereka sangat sayang kepadamu jadi kau bisa kan memaafkan mereka?"

" siapa orang tuaku bibi? Dan kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah penasaran yang teramat sangat. Air mata dengan perlahan mengalir membasahi wajahku. Sungguh aku tidak dapat mengekspresikan rasa bahagiaku saat ini.

" orang tuamu merupakan orang yang terpandang di korea nak namanya Kevin Wu"

" aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka bibi. Selama ini aku hanya membayangkan jika aku memiliki orang tua ternyata sekarang mimpiku menjadi kenyataan aku bisa memeluk dan mencium mereka bi"

" dan kau akan mempunyai kakak laki – laki yang sangat tampan luhan"

" Jinja? Siapa namanya bi?"

" Kalau tidak salah kakak kandungmu bernama Kris Wu"

DEGG

TBC

Author's note

Halo bertemu lagi dengan saya. Saya hadir membawa ff lama buatan saya. Sebenarnya ini merumakan ff pertama yang saya buat dan bisa dilihat bukan jika ff ini masih sangat jelek. Maklum saya masih author amatiran hehe tapi saya sudah memperbaiki di sana sini. Oh iya saya minta maaf jika bukannya melanjutkan ff saya yang berchapter malah membawa ff baru (tapi lama) buatan saya. Bagaimana adakah yang berminat dengan ff ini. jika ada yang berminat saya akan meneruskannya, jika tidak saya akan menghapusnya. Jadi silahkan memperikan apresiasi reader berupa mereview, follow, atau favorite. Apresiasi dari para reader akan sangat berguna bagi saya ^^

So mind to review?

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Wu Yi Han

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast : Kris Wu _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Krishan (Kris and Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 2_

_ Kris house_

_Kris POV_

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumahnya aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang, rasanya sangat tidak sabar memberitahu kepada kedua orang tuaku jika aku ingin segera menikah dengan Luhanku. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang ada di benakku. Aku khawatir kalau kedua orang tuaku tidak akan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Luhan seperti yang dibicarakan Luhan tadi. Tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar aku dan Luhan bisa mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtuaku. Aku sekarang telah berada di depan pintu rumahku sebelum aku masuk ke rumah aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku pasti berhasil meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku dan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Luhan. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan kembali meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja lalu aku membuka pintu rumahku. Di sana terlihat appa dan eomma ku sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh. Aku berjalan menuju kearah mereka sambil menahan perasaan gugupku, jantungku berdetak di luar batas normal. Melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia membuat nyaliku sempat menciut aku khawatir dengan mengatakan bahwa orang yang kucintai adalah seorang namja bukannya seorang yeoja akan membuat mereka sangat kecewa kepadaku. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan Luhanku, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gila apalagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

_Tuhan tolong bantu aku._

" Appa, eomma ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian?"

" Oh kau sudah pulang kris? Eomma dan appa juga punya kabar gembira untukmu." Jawab eommaku.

" Jinja? Tapi bisakah aku dulu yang menggatakannya eomma baru setelah itu eomma mengatakan kabar gembira itu kepadaku?"

" Baiklah memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakana kepada kami?" Tanya appaku

" Begini selama dua tahun terakhir ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan hari ini aku melamarnya. Dia menerima lamaranku jadi bolehkah jika aku menikah dengannya secepatnya karena aku sangat mencintainya appa, dan aku tidak mau kehilanggan dia."

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang ke appa maupun ke eommamu Kris jika kau selama ini sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Jika begini appa dan eomma tidak akan repot – repot akan menjodohkanmu. Jadi siapa yeoja beruntung yang bisa membuat anakku ini tergila – gila padanya."

DEG

Nafasku tercekat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan tidak terkendali hal inilah yang selama ini aku takutkan. Aku takut jika orang tuaku akan marah jika mengetahui aku adalah seorang gay tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika aku akan berpisah dengan Luhan. Ya Tuhan kumohon bantulah aku.

" Mianhae appa eomma tapi kekasihku ini bukanlah seorang yeoja?" ucapku sambil kepalaku kutundukkan dalam.

" Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Kris?"

" Kekasihku adalah seorang namja dan aku adalah gay appa, eomma jeongmal mianhae."

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sebelah kiriku. Sakit itulah yang kurasakan saat ini tapi aku percaya bahwa perasaan kedua orang tuaku jauh lebih sakit daripada apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku mendengar suara tangisan eomma yang memohon kepada appaku agar berhenti memukuiku. Setetes air mata mengalir melalui mataku. Selama ini aku memang tidak bisa jika melihat ibuku maupun Luhan menangis di hadapanku. Aku sangat benci jika orang yang kusayangi menangis di hadapanku terlebih jika itu adalah airmata dari ibuku dan Luhan. Rasanya seribu kali lebih menyakitkan melihat tangisan mereka daripada ditikam oleh belati. Setelah eomma berhasil membujuk appa agar tidak memukuliku lagi aku segera bersimpuh di kaki appa dan eomma ku meminta maaf sekaligus meminta persetujuan agar aku bisa menikahi Luhan. Bukankan cinta merupakan sebuah perjuangan dan di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang mudah maka sampai kapanpun aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku kepada Luhan.

" Kumohon appa, eomma maafkan aku. Tapi jebal jangan menyuruhku untuk berpisah darinya. Aku tidak mampu jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah jantungku dia adalah oksigenku. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak bersamanya. Kumohon restuilah hubungan kami appa, eomma. Jika selama ini aku selalu mematuhi perintah kalian kumohon sekali ini saja turutilah kemauanku. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya saja jika aku bersamanya aku tidak akan membutuhkan yang lainnya."

Airmata semakin deras menetes melalui mataku. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap namja yang mengangis hanyalah namja yang lemah tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ini semua kulakukan demi Luhanku. Aku terus berlutut di hadapan orang tuaku dan mengabaikan tangisan eomma memintaku agar tidak berlutut lagi. Setelah itu aku melihat appa pergi memasuki kamarnya disusul oleh eomma. Aku harap eomma dapat membujuk appa dan bisa merestui hubunganku dengan Luhan.

Sudah hampir 3 jam aku masih tetap di posisi awalku. Ya aku masih berlutut di depan sofa yang ditempati oleh kedua orang tuaku tadi. Darah yang tadi menetes melalui hidung dan di sudut bibirku karena pukulan dari appa tadi sudah mengering. Badanku terasa remuk semua aku hampir merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku gara – gara pukulan dari appa tadi, kepalaku juga terasa sangat pusing. Sesaat aku memejamkan mata dan disaat itulah aku membayangkan senyuman Luhan. Sangat manis dan cantik entah kenapa sekarang ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan senyuman yang terpatri dari wajah sempurna Luhan saja sudah membuatku kembali menemukan semangat hidup. Baru kusadari jika selama ini aku sangat bergantung kepada luhan. Dia adalah pusat tata surya di kehidupanku. Tak lama setelah itu aku melihat appa dan eomma keluar dari kamar mereka dan menghampiriku. Dengan langkah yang terseok – seok aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya appa dan eomma sangat kecewa kepadamu Kris. Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini kepada kami." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku ketika mendenggar ucapan dari appa.

"Tapi melihat kau hari ini yang begitu senang waktu tadi kau baru pulang ke rumah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Oh _look _Kris kau tampak sangat menyedihkan. Kami sebenarnya sangat menentang jika kau berhubungan dengan seorang namja, tapi mau apa lagi kami lebih sakit melihatmu seperti ini kris. Cepat kenalkan kekasihmu pada kami dan segera laksanakan pernikahanmu. Aigoo aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah dari kekasihmu itu."

Oh Tuhan kumohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Aku mencubit tanganku sendiri dan itu ternyata sakit. Tuhan berarti ini bukan mimpi kedua orang tuaku menyetujui hubungan kami. Aku memandang kedua orangtuaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan mereka meyakinkanku jika mereka telah merestui hubunganku dengan Luhan. Aku langsung berhambur memeluk kedua orangtua ku tapi belum sempat aku merasakan hangatnya pelukan mereka kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pusing terakhir yang ku dengar adalah suara eomma yang berteriak memanggil nama ku dan setelah itu kurasakan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Other side Luhan House_

Terlihat seorang namja mungil itu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil menangis meraung – raung di balik selimutnya. Isakan yang terdengar dari balik selimut itu terdengar sangat pilu. Dia menangis sekeras – kerasnya dan sejadi – jadinya. Dia di rumah hanya sendiri bibi Jung sedang pergi bekerja jadi Luhan bisa sepuasnya menangis tampa khawatir ada orang yang mengetahui jika sekarang dia sedang menangis. Dia teringat kembali dengan ucapan bibi Jung tadi

_Flashback_

"_Siapa orang tuaku bibi? Dan kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"_

"_Orang tuamu merupakan orang yang terpandang di korea nak namanya Kevin Wu"_

"_Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka bibi. Selama ini aku hanya membayangkan jika aku memiliki orang tua ternyata sekarang mimpiku menjadi kenyataan aku bisa memeluk dan mencium mereka bi"_

" _Dan kau akan mempunyai kakak laki – laki yang sangat tampan luhan" _

" _Jinja? Siapa namanya bi?"_

" _Kalau tidak salah kakak kandungmu bernama Kris Wu"_

_Flashback off_

Tangisan kembali terdengar di kamar namja mungil bernama Luhan tersebut. Dia merasa sekarang takdir telah mempermainkannya. Bagaimana tidak mempermainkannya jika hari ini dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang teramat sangat di dalam tempo waktu yang sama. Dia menagambil handphone yang ada di meja belajar di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka kunci password di handphonenya tersebut. Airmata kembali mengalir karena password tersebut merupakan tanggal jadiannya dia bersama Kris orang yang sangat dicintainya. Setelah password itu berhasil dibuka terpampanglah foto dua orang namja yang sedang melakukan aegyo. Luhan kembali menangis mengingat kejadian dia mengambil selca itu bersama kris. Luhan harus memaksa dan melakukan aegyo yang sangat imut agar Kris mau melakukan aegyo bersamanya. Kris orang yang sangat menjaga imejnya jadi dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal – hal yang konyol tentu saja pengecualian jika Luhan yang memintanya. Kembali dilihatnya cincin permata yang indah melingkar di jari manisnya, tangisan kembali terdengar tetapi kali ini Luhan juga memukul – mukul dadanya agar rasa sakit itu dapat berkurang.

"Kenapa Tuhan kau tega memberikan cobaan ini kepadaku? Hari ini aku sangat senang dan bahagia karena Kris melamarku di hari ulangtahunku dan akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa yang harus menjadi kakak kandung ku itu Kris Wu? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa harus Kris? Dia orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini melebihi diriku sendiri. Kenapa suratan takdir ini mempersatukan ku dengan kris sebagai saudara kandung? Oh Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Luhan disela tangisan pilunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Kris House_

Sinar mentari pagi telah datang menyapa dunia menggantikan tugas sang rembulan yang telah kembali ke peraduanya. Dan sinar itulah yang menggangu tidur nyenyak namja berambut blonde tersebut dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia bangun dan dia melihat ibunya tengah tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya erat.

" Eungg kau sudah bangun Kris? Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?" Tanya eomma Kris. Hanya gelengan yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan dari eommanya.

" Eomma aku boleh ya pergi ke sekolah, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihku. Boleh ya eomma aku sekarang sudah sembuh kok" kata kris

"Aigoo kau tidak lihat wajahmu masih pucat begitu. Tapi terserah kau saja lah eomma tidak akan memaksamu tapi ingat di sekolah jika kau merasa tidak enak badan segera hubungi eomma, eomma akan segera menyusulmu."

"Ne eomma. Oh iya eomma memang ada kabar baik apa eomma? Gara – gara pengakuanku kemarin aku jadi tidak tau kabar bahagia yang eomma mau katakana kepadaku"

"Oh itu, kau ingat jika kau mempunyai seorang adik yang hilang sekarang appa dan eomma sudah menemukan adikmu sayang. Dia tinggal di Seoul dan besok kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah lama berpisah"

"Jinja? Wahh Tuhan selalu memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga dimulai dari appa dan eomma yang menyetujui hubunganku dan sekarang aku akan bertemu dengan adikku yang hilang. Aku sangat bahagia sekali tidak sabar untuk segera melihat adikku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kris Pov_

Setelah selesai bersiap – siap aku segera menuju ke rumah Luhan. Aku ingin segera mengabarkan jika hubungan kita sudah direstui oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak sabar meliaht reaksi Luhan pasti dia akan sangat bahagia. Sesampainya aku di rumahnya aku tidak mememukan keberadaan Luhanku, dan setelah mendapat kabar dari tetangganya tenyata Luhan sudah pergi ke sekolah dari pagi pagi buta. Aku mulai merasakan hal yang anah terjadi pada Luhanku, selama 2 tahun ini kita selalu berangkat bersama dan tidak pernah Luhan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Segera aku mengambil handphoneku dan menghubugi Luhan, tetapi telponku tidak diangkat olehnya. Oh God ada apa ini tidak biasanya Luhan mengabaikan telepon dariku, aku jadi semakin khawatir padanya. Segera aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju ke sekolah

_ School_

Aku segera berlari menuju kelas Luhan tidak ku pedulikan makian dari para siswa lain yang aku tabrak karena sekarang aku sedang terburu – buru ingin segera menemui luhanku. Sesampainya di kelas aku tidak menemukan keberadaan luhan. Aku semakin kalut. 10 menit tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan saja sudah membuatku menjadi gila. Oh itu dia pujaan hatiku aku segera berlari dan meneriakkan namannya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak berhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya menjauhiku. Segera aku berlari berusaha mengejarnya dan dapat aku segera menariknya menuju ke belakang sekolah karena sekarang kita telah menjadi tontonan gratis oleh murid – murid.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku baby, apa aku mempunyai salah kepadamu?" tanyaku

"Astaga Kris kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan seseorang?" Tanya Luhan

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ini dia baru Luhanku melihat raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya membuatku percaya bahwa aku tidak sia – sia memperjuangkan cintaku. Melihat betapa khawatirnya Luhan menjadi bukti bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku jadi semakin cinta saja kepadanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _dear_" aku mengelus pipinya tapi dia langsung menepis tanganku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Luhan bersikap begitu kepadaku? Jantungku mulai berdetak tak normal. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk. Kenapa Luhan mulai berubah?

" Kris ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu?"

"Ada apa _dear_ bicara saja?" perasaan tidak enak mulai mengahantuiku melihat sikap Luhan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"Aku ingin kita PUTUS"

(TBC/END)

Hai saya balik lagi bawa chapter 2 dari ff Still Loving You. Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menfollow, fafovite, sma review ff ini. gimana ff ini mau di lanjut apa end? Silahkan kirimkan komentar kalian di review ne.

Balasan Review:

cici fu: Waah ga nyangka ternyata masih ada yang inget ma ff abal2 ini khukhukhu. Tenang aja sequelnya bakalan dilanjutin di sini kok. Jadi tunggu aja ne. Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne

poe chaerin: Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne biar ga penasaran ikutin terus aja kelanjutan dari ff ini hehehe

OXELFWu112: hehe saya memang suka bikin bias saya ternistakan di ff saya #plakk. Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne

hanhyewon357: Iya Kris kakaknya Luhan. Untuk lanjutannya silahkan baca ff ini ya hehe. Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne

sayakanoicinoe: Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne . Iya ini udah di lanjut. Saya memang author wuhan jadi kebanyakan ff yang saya buat main castnya abang Yifan ma emak Luhan.

DahsyatNyaff: Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne .

lulurara: Gomawo dah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne . karena saya suka cerita yang incest gitu makanya saya bikin krishan sodaraan hehe.

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast : Kris Wu _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Krishan (Kris and Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 3a_

Kris POV

MWO? Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Luhanku tadi? Dia ingin putus dariku? _Oh Hell_ lelucon macam apa ini? Sungguh lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu bagiku.

" MWO? Pu.. Putus? Jangan bercanda lulu deer, leluconmu ini sungguh tidak lucu." Ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisanku.

" Kenapa kau berpikir jika yang kukatakan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon Kris Wu? Kau sangat mengenal sifatku bukan? Aku tidak pernah bermain – main dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan." Ucap Luhan dengan raut muka penuh ketegasan dan tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali pada mata rusanya itu. Kakiku seketika terasa lemas medengar ucapan dari Luhanku. Bumi dan langit serasa akan runtuh menimpaku saat itu juga. Kenapa? Kenapa mata indahnya itu seakan memancarkan kebencian kepadaku. Manakah mata yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta seperti dahulu?

" Wae? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba memutuskanku seperti ini Luhan? Apa aku mempunyai salah kepadamu? Jika iya aku min." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata – kataku dia sudah memotong pembicaraanku.

" Tidak Kris kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku meminta putus kepadamu karena selama ini aku sudah bosan berhubungan denganmu Kris. Sudah lama aku merasa bosan kepadamu, dari dulu aku ingin memutuskanmu tapi melihat kau yang sangat bergantung kepadaku membuatku tidak tega jika harus memutuskanmu. Tapi sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis Kris, aku sudah benar – benar bosan kepadamu bahkan sekarang aku sangat muak jika melihat wajahmu Kris-ssi."

DEG

Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat seperti aku sedang mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Nafasku tersengal – sengal, tak lama kemudian air mata yang sekuat tenaga aku tahan akhirnya jatuh juga melewati pipiku. Jadi selama ini Luhan tidak mencintaiku dan dia merasa bosan terhadapku? Tuhan baru kusadari ternyata selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan derap langkah kaki yang terasa sangat lemas aku berjalan menghampirinya kemudian langsung memeluk Luhanku dengan sanggat erat seakan – akan jika aku melepaskan pelukan ini maka selamanya aku tidak akan bisa memeluk Luhanku lagi. Hatiku semakin teriris perih ketika mendapati reaksi Luhan saat aku memeluknya, dia sekuat tenaga meronta dari pelukanku dan berusaha sangat keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

" Kumohon hannie biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Kumohon… jebal hannie." Ucapku lirih di telinganya. Setelah aku mengatakan itu Luhan tidak lagi memberontak dalam pelukanku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku terhadapnya, mencium wangi dari tubuh Luhan yang seakan menjadi candu bagiku.

" Hannie, jebal jangan meminta putus dariku deer. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu deer. Kau jantungku, oksigenku, nafasku deer, kau adalah segalanya bagiku deer." Airmata kembali meluncur deras dari mataku saat melihat Luhan bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali saat mendengar perkataanku tadi. Sebenci itukah dia kepadaku?

" Hannie tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, tapi kumohon dengan sangat Luhan, jangan pernah memutuskan hubungan ini. Biarlah hanya aku yang mencintaimu sedangkan kau tidak, asalkan kau tetap terus bersamaku aku akan sangat bahagia hannie." Ucapku dengan tulus. Setelah mendengar ucapanku Luhan melepaskan begitu saja pelukanku.

" Hah tetap bersamamu Kris? Jangan bercanda? Aku bahkan sekarang sudah sangat muak melihat wajahmu."

" Berpura – puralah jika kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu hannie kumohon" pintaku dengan lelehan airmata yang tidak kunjung berhenti melewati pipiku

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras telah mengenai pipiku. Mataku terbelalak saat mengetahui jika orang yang menamparku adalah Luhan. Kakiku terasa semakin lemas, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, mataku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena airmata yang selalu menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Benarkah ini Xi Luhan yang selama ini aku kenal?

" Jangan gila Kris? Berpura – pura mencintaimu? Kau ingin menyiksaku dan membuatku menjadi gila HAH? Dan ini aku mengembalikan cincin murahan pemberianmu, sekarang aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi Kris Wu dan yang terakhir aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Dapat kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Luhan melemparkan cincin pemberianku kemarin ke tanah dan segera dia berlari meninggalkanku yang masih mematung ditempatku sambil memandang miris cincin yang kuberikan sebagai kado ulangtahunnya. Aku terjatuh ke tanah dan hanya lututku yang menopang berat tubuhku. Aku tidak kuat lagi bahkan untuk berdiri saja aku sudah tidak mampu untuk melakukannya. Aku berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku, yang ada di fikiranku sekarang adalah kenapa Luhan melakukan ini semua kepadaku. Samar – samar terdengar bel telah berbunyi, dengan langkah yang terseok – seok aku mencoba untuk melangkah menuju ke kelas dimana Luhan berada. Meskipun langkahku terasa sangat ringan dan kepalaku yang sangat pusing efek dari kejadian semalam aku terus berusaha secepatnya menuju ke kelas Luhan. Oh tidak Tuhan kepalaku sangat pusing sekali. Aku mengerang tertahan karena tidak mau ada orang yang tahu jika sekarang aku sedang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di kepalaku. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersandar di depan kelas Luhan menunggunya karena kulihat dia belum memasuki kelasnya. Dari arah toilet kulihat dia berjalan dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan dia masuk dan duduk di bangkunya aku berjalan meninggalkan kelas Luhan dan menuju ke kelasku. Aku berjalan dengan meraba – raba dinding yang ada disebelahku, karena aku sekarang tidak kuat jika harus berjalan tanpa ada yang menahan bebanku karena ku yakin sekali jika aku berjalan tanpa berpegangan pada dinding aku akan pingsan. Aku tertawa di dalam hati, tertawa miris lebih tepatnya. Bahwa aku Kris Wu akan berubah menjadi sangat lemah karena kehilangan seorang Xi Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Other Side_

Luhan POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyakitkan untukku. Bagaimana tidak menyakitkan bahwa hari ini aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Setetes airmata kembali mengalir melalui mata rusaku. Aku meremas dadaku agar menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kurasa. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau tega memberikan cobaan yang berat ini kepadaku? Apa salahku sehingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat ini kepadaku? Aku melirik jam di sebelah tempat tidurku, sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan tidak seperti biasanya sepagi ini aku sudah bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jika biasanya aku akan bersiap – siap jam setengah tujuh dan jam tujuh Kris akan selalu datang menjemputku. Aku tersenyum miris, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiran Kris disisiku.

School

Aku sudah sampai di sekolah dan disini masih sangat sepi hanya segelintir siswa yang sudah berada di sekolah ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di perpustakaan sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan tiba – tiba saja handphoneku berdering segera aku mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celanaku dan seketika itu mataku membulat melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang meneleponku. **My Beloved Kris 3 is calling…. **Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Maafkan aku Kris tapi ini merupakan keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita. Setelah selama setengah jam aku berada di perpustakaan aku kembali ke kelasku dan akan menunggu Kyungsoo disana. Namun saat aku akan pergi ke kelasku disana kulihat Kris sedang mencariku. Dia kelihatan sangat frustasi karena tidak berhasil menemukanku. Airmata sialan ini kembali memaksa untuk keluar tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Aku harus pergi dari sini agar Kris tidak dapat menemukanku. Oh sial sekarang Kris menangkap lenganku dan dia sekarang tengah membawaku menuju ke belakang sekolah. Selama aku dibawa oleh Kris aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan menahan tangisanku sekuat tenaga, aku tidak kuat jika harus melihat wajah Kris.

" Kenapa kau menjauhiku baby, apa aku mempunyai salah kepadamu?" Tanya Kris. Aku pun mendongak bermaksud untuk bisa menatapnya. Tetapi mataku langsung membulat seketika melihat keadaannya. Muka yang dipenuhi oleh luka lebam yang sudah mulai membiru dan jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang saat ini sangat pucat. Airmata ini kembali memaksa untuk keluar, aku sungguh tidak tega melihat namja yang sangat kucintai terluka seperti itu.

" Astaga Kris kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan seseorang?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang dipenuhi oleh rasa kekhawatiran.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku deer" dia mengelus pipiku tapi aku langsung menepis tangannya.

" Kris ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu?"

" Ada apa deer bicara saja?"

Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa keputusan yang kuambil sekarang ini merupakan yang terbaik untukku dan untuk Kris. " aku ingin kita PUTUS". DEG dadaku terasa sesak saat aku mengatakan kata – kata laknat tersebut.

" MWO? Pu.. Putus? Jangan bercanda lulu deer, leluconmu ini sungguh tidak lucu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar

" Kenapa kau berpikir jika yang kukatakan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon Kris Wu? Kau sangat mengenal sifatku bukan? Aku tidak pernah bermain – main dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan."

" Wae? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba memutuskanku seperti ini Luhan? Apa aku mempunyai salah kepadamu? Jika iya aku min." belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata – katanya aku sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tidak Kris kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku meminta putus kepadamu karena selama ini aku sudah bosan berhubungan denganmu Kris. Sudah lama aku merasa bosan kepadamu, dari dulu aku ingin memutuskanmu tapi melihat kau yang sangat bergantung kepadaku membuatku tidak tega jika harus memutuskanmu. Tapi sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis Kris, aku sudah benar – benar bosan kepadamu bahkan sekarang aku sangat muak jika melihat wajahmu Kris-ssi."

DEG

Aku bersumpah aku ingin memotong lidahku sendiri karena sudah mengeluarkan kata – kata yang menyakiti hati namja yang sangat kucintai. Dengan langkah yang terseok – seok dia berjalan ke arahku dan langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, aku begitu merindukan pelukan hangatnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh goyah dengan keputusanku, aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga memberontak dari pelukan hangatnya sampai suara lirih itu terdengar di telingaku sehingga membuatku berhenti memberontak.

" Kumohon hannie biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Kumohon… jebal hannie."

"Hannie, jebal jangan meminta putus dariku deer. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu deer. Kau jantungku, oksigenku, nafasku deer, kau adalah segalanya bagiku deer." Aku hanya diam saja mendengar segala yang diucapkannya, tak taukah dia bahwa sekarang aku sekuat tenaga menahan tangisanku agar tidak keluar. Tunggu dulu kenapa bahuku terasa basah? Oh tidak jadi sekarang Kris telah menagis di bahuku. Aku kembali meruntuki diriku sendiri karena aku telah menggoreskan luka di hatinya, luka yang amat sangat perih.

" Hannie tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, tapi kumohon dengan sangat Luhan, jangan pernah memutuskan hubungan ini. Biarlah hanya aku yang mencintaimu sedangkan kau tidak, asalkan kau tetap terus bersamaku aku akan sangat bahagia hannie." Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku ketika dia selesai berbicara itu kepadaku.

"Hah tetap bersamamu Kris? Jangan bercanda? Aku bahkan sekarang sudah sangat muak melihat wajahmu." Bentakku padanya

"Berpura – puralah jika kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu hannie kumohon" pintanya dengan lelehan airmata yang tidak kunjung berhenti melewati pipi pucatnya.

PLAKK

Ya tuhan apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku menamparnya dengan tanganku sendiri? Tuhan potong tanganku ini karena aku telah dengan tega menamparnya. Aku menatap tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Aku harus segera mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Aku tidak mau melihatnya semakin terluka karenaku.

"Jangan gila Kris? Berpura – pura mencintaimu? Kau ingin menyiksaku dan membuatku menjadi gila HAH? Dan ini aku mengembalikan cincin murahan pemberianmu, sekarang aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi Kris Wu dan yang terakhir aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu aku segera melepaskan cincin pemberiannya dan melemparkan cincin begitu saja ke tanah. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lelehan airmata yang terus menganak sungai di pipiku. Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah dan berteriak dan menangis sepuasnya di sana. Aku berharap Kris dapat memaafkanku tapi kurasa hal itu sangat mustahil dapat terjadi.

TBC/END?

Anyyeong ketemu lagi sama saya. Kali ini saya bawa chapter 3a dari ff Still Loving You. Mian jika saya update cerita ini sangat lama #deepbow karena kesibukan kuliah jadi ga sempet publish ff ini. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfollow, favorite, sama review ff ini. ternyata banyak juga krishan shipper yang mau membaca ff ini.

Saatnya membalas review:

sayakanoicinoe : Iya ini udah di update chinggu. Mian kalo updatenya lama. Jeongmal gomawo udah review ff ini .

DahsyatNyaff : Iya kris udah dapet restu tapi kan ga mungkin berhubungan ma Luhan karena dia adiknya. Tapi kris ga akan semudah itu melepaskan luhan *senyummisterius. Gomawo udah review ff ini jangan lupa review lagi ne

NoonaLu: Iya ini udah di update chinggu. Mian kalo updatenya lama. Jeongmal gomawo udah review ff ini . jangan lupa review lagi ne

Baby Lu : Iya ini udah di update chinggu. Mian kalo updatenya lama. Jeongmal gomawo udah review ff ini . jangan lupa review lagi ne

hanhyewon357 : Hehe mian klo di ff ini Kris ma Luhan harus jadi kakak adik, soalnya saya suka bgt ff incest rasanya sakit – sakit gimana gitu. Melihat mereka saling mencintai tapi ga bisa bersama #plak. Jeongmal gomawo udah review ff ini . jangan lupa review lagi ne

sharaeuhyuk : FF ini emang pernah saya posting difp yaoi dif b dan juga note fb pribadi saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini dan mereview disini

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**FFN : Miss Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


	4. Chapter 3B

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast : Kris Wu _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Krishan (Kris and Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading_

_Chapter 3b_

Jam istirahat telah tiba, kyungsoo langsung menarikku menuju ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli makan siang. Aku hanya menemani kyungsoo saja karena sejujurnya aku sekarang sedang dalam mood yang jelek untuk melakukan hal apapun termasuk makan sekalipun.

"Ya xiao lu kenapa kau hanya memandangi makananmu dan tidak memakannya. Makanlah lu sebelum makananmu itu menjadi dingin." Kata Kyungsoo

"Aku sekarang sedang tidak lapar Kyungi. Jika kau mau kau bisa memakan makananku."

"Eh kenapa xiao lu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Dan kenapa matamu sembab? Apakah kau habis menangis lulu?"

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saja ada yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Setelah kutolehkan kepalaku ke sember suara ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Xiumin hyung, dia adalah teman sekelas Kris.

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanyaku kepada Xiumin hyung

"Luhan kau harus segara ikut aku ke UKS, tadi waktu bel istirahat berbunyi Kris tiba – tiba saja pingsan dan sekarang dia berada di ruang UKS."

DEG

Dadaku semakin terasa sesak mendengar Kris pingsan, airmata kembali memaksa untuk keluar dari mataku. Hatiku mengisyaratkan agar aku segera berlari menuju ruang UKS dan memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat. Tapi hatiku bertarung dengan logikaku, dan akhirnya logikakulah yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

"Buat apa kau memanggilku hyung? Kris sakit itu sudah bukan menjadi urusanku lagi karena sekarang kami berdua sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa – apa lagi."

" Mwoo? Kau dan kris sudah putus?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bersamaan

" iya? Kenapa reaksi kalian sangat berlebihan begitu? Dan untuk xiumin pergilah aku tidak akan ikut ke UKS karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya Kris."

Setelah Xiumin hyung pergi aku tidak dapat lagi membendung airmataku. Dan hal yang kulupakan adalah aku lupa jika Kyungsoo masih ada di sebelahku.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku Xi Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo tegas

UKS

_Kris POV _

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali saat kurasakan cahaya dari lampu menggangu pengelihatanku. Dimana aku? Kenapa aku mencium bau obat? Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mataku aku baru sadar jika sekarang aku sedang berada di UKS. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat pintu UKS terbuka dan aku melihat sosok Xiumin masuk ke UKS sambil membawa tasku.

"Gomawo, mian aku jadi merepotkanmu" ucapku tulus

"Cheonma, tapi ini tidak merepotkan kok. Oh iya aku mau tanya apakah benar kau sudah putus dari Luhan?"

"Iya, tadi pagi dia memutuskanku begitu saja padahal baru kemarin dia menerima lamaran dariku." Ucapku miris

" MWOO? Kau sempat melamarnya Kris? Aku sungguh tidak percaya, bahkan tadi saat ku menemui Luhan kemudian membujuknya agar dia menjengukmu tapi dia malah tidak mau dan dia bilang sekarang dia sudah muak melihatmu Kris."

Isakan kepedihan kembali terdengar dari mulutku, sebenci itukah Luhan kepadaku? Ya Tuhan aku bahkan tidak bisa membencinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Lalu kurasakan Xiumin memelukku sangat erat dan dia terus berusaha menyemangatiku agar aku kuat menghadapi cobaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris house

Tok tok tok terdengar seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarku tak lama kemudian ibu masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan malamku.

" Chagi kamu makan ya? Sudah dari kemarin malam kau tidak makan sayang. Eomma tidak mau melihatmu sakit lagi dan sekarang lihat wajahmu sangat pucat sayang. Ibu mohon makanlah." Kata eommaku.

" Biarkan disitu saja eomma nanti juga aku akan memakannya, sekarang aku sedang tidak lapar."

" Benarkah kau akan memakan ini? Janji? Oh iya kenapa tadi kau bisa pingsan saat di sekolah nak? Tak taukah kau jika eomma sangat mengkhawtirkanmu."

" Mungkin karena aku belum sembuh total tapi sudah memaksa untuk masuk ke sekolah."

" Aigoo sifat keras kepalamu tidak pernah berubah Kris. Bagaimana apakah kau sudah member tahu kekasihmu bahwa kami sudah menyetujui hubungan kalian."

DEG

" Belum eomma, aku belum memberitahunya. Rencananya aku akan memberikan kabar gembira ini sebagai surprise buatnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum miris

" Oh baiklah terserah kamu saja Kris. Oh iya besok kita akan bertemu dengan adik kandungmu Kris, apa kau mau ikut ke pertemuan itu atau di rumah saja istirahat?"

" Aku ikut eomma. Aku sangat tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan adikku. Seperti apa ya dia eomma? Apakah dia setampan aku?"

" Tapi kau masih sakit kris? Hah terserah kau saja lah. Jika eomma melarangmu kau juga pasti akan melanggarnya kan? Bagaimana ya setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita dapat bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan anakku yang hilang. Hikss hikss eomma sangat bahagia Kris"

Segera aku merengkuh tubuh eomma kedalam pelukanku. Tak dapat ku pungkiri jika aku sangat merindukan adikku. Aku dan adikku terpisah ketika aku berusia 3 tahun dan adikku masih berumur 2 tahun. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Setidaknya aku sejenak dapat melupakan kenanganku bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chinase restaurant

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinanti oleh keluargaku. Ya aku dan keluargaku akan bertemu dengan adik kandungku yang telah lama menghilang. Tak lama setelah aku dan keluargaku menunggu orang yang selama ini kami nanti akhirnya datang juga.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya Wu kami agak terlambat." Ujar ajumma itu

"Gwenchana. Sekarang ada dimana dia?" Tanya appaku

"Dia sekarang sedang ada di toilet Tuan."

Ah mungkin yang dimaksud ajumma itu adalah adikku. Ya Tuhan aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adikku. Sebuah suara lembut terdengar melalui gendang telingaku, sebuah suara yang sangat kurindukan. Jantungku berdetak tak normal. Lagi – lagi firasat buruk menghantuiku

"Maafkan saya, tadi saya habis dari toilet sehingga saya telat. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Aku mematung di tempat dudukku dan juga mataku yang membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Kenapa Luhan bisa ada di sini?

" Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku kepada Luhan

"Oh annyeong Kris sunbae. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Jawabnya. Tunggu apa tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae? Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar dia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengenal sebelumnya? Wah dunia ini sangat sempit ya yeobo?" Tanya appaku

"Ne, kami satu sekolah dan Kris adalah sunbaeku di sekolah tuan dan nyonya wu." Jawab Luhan

" kenapa Luhan bisa apa di sini appa, eomma?"

"Kenapa Luhan disini? Tentu saja karena dia adik kandungmu Kris dia bagian dari keluarga kita yang hilang. Luhan bisakah eomma sekarang hikss hikss memelukmu?"

"Tunggu apa maksud eomma sebenarnya?"

" Xi Luhan adalah adik kandungmu Kris."

DEG

(TBC/END)

Annyeong saya hadir lagi bawa chapter 3b dari ff ini, bagaimana apakah ada yang menantikan ff ini? saya mengucapkan minta maaf karena ff ini lama tidak diupdate karena kesibukan akademis saya. Tidak lupa saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfavorite, follow, maupun mereview ff ini. Apresiasi dari para reader membuat saya bersemangat dalam menulis jadi jangan lupa memberikan apresiasi kalian ya

Balasan review:

OXELFWu112 : iya ini udah di update maaf ya kalau nunggu lama. Emm gimana ya? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ff ini supaya nggak penasaran #smirk gomawo ne udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi

sayakanoicinoe: makasih ya jangan lupa review lagi

Baby Lu : Iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo dah review, jangan lupa buat review lagi

hanhyewon357 : iya kisah cinta mereka memang miris, saya aja sampe ga tega sama kisah percintaan mereka #plakk. Gomawo udah review jangan lupa review egen ne hehehe

_**Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di**_

_**Facebook : Wu Yi Han**_

_**Twitter : deniralorenza**_

_**AFF : Miss_Wuhan**_

_**Pai – pai ^^**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast : Kris Wu _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Krishan (Kris and Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Chapter 4_

Luhan POV

Sekarang aku dan Kris telah berada di dalam mobil. Tadi setelah eomma mengatakan bahwa aku adalah adik kandung Kris, dia langsung menarikku agar mengikutinya. Sudah hampir 10 menit kami diliputi oleh keheningan dan aku bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Kris.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita? Karena kita sebenarnya adalah saudara kandung?" Tanya Kris

" Ne, mian jika aku melukai hatimu Kris. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita berdua."

" Jadi kau sudah lama mengetahuinya?"

"Ne, mian Kris." Airmata tidak dapat lagi ku bending. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kris.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada kita Luhan? Kanapa harus kau yang menjadi adik kandungku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

Oh tuhan, sekarang kris menangis. Hatiku bagai tersayat belati ketika melihat namja yang begitu aku cintai menangis karenaku. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku membuat Kris menangis. Aku sudah selama 2 tahun berhubungan dengan Kris, jadi aku sangat mengetahui sifat Kris. Dia orang yang sangat jarang untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Dia hanya akan mengeluarkan airmata jika dia merasa sangat terluka. Dan itu artinya aku berhasil menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

" Hannie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Lihatlah bahkan setelah aku menorehkan luka yang amat dalam dia masih sudi memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang. Aku tersenyum miris di dalam hati. Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa cinta Kris kepadaku? Sehingga dia tidak bisa membenciku.

" kau ingin bertanya apa kris?"

" apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

DEG

Apa yang harus aku jawab? Apakah aku harus jujur atau berbohong untuk saat ini. Jika jujur aku akan mengatakan seribu kata cinta hanya untuknya seorang. Namun apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa melawan takdir yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan

" tidak Kris, hubungan kita adalah kakak adik bukan lagi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

" jika aku bukan kakak kandungmu apakah kau masih tetap mencintaiku?"

" sudah cukup Kris. Lupakanlah masa lalu dan terimalah kenyataan bahwa aku sekarang bukan lagi kekasihmu melainkan adik kan.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku sebuah benda kenyal telah mendarat di bibirku. Itu adalah bibir Kris. Kris memberikan lumatan – lumatan manis di bibirku. Aku tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhku terkunci oleh dekapan erat dari Kris. Aku sungguh ingin memberontak tapi apa daya otak dan hatiku tidak berkoordinasi dengan baik. Otakku menyuruhku agar memberontak tapi hati kecilku menyuruhku untuk menikmati lumatan yang sangat lembut dari Kris. Lama kami saling memberikan lumatan satu sama lain sampai aku juga memejamkan mataku sama seperti yang Kris lakukan, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang Kris buat. Kris terus saja melumat bibirku, tapi kali ini lebih terkesan menuntut daripada tadi. Aku mendesah kecewa saat dia melepaskan tautan diantara kami. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal – sengal akibat ciumanku tadi bersama Kris.

" Kau sungguh munafik Luhan. Kau bilang tidak mencintaiku lagi, namun hatimu berkata sebaliknya. Hatimu masih jelas mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Ah anni bukan masih mencintaiku tapi kau masih sangat mencintaiku."

Mataku membelalak mendengar perkataan dari Kris. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Sampai detik ini aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun karena sebuah tali persaudaraan ini yang membuat kita tidak akan mungkin melanjutkan hubungan ini.

" memang benar Kris. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi kita sekarang bersaudara Kris dan kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan kita. Karena hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang terlarang."

" aku tidak peduli hannie dengan takdir bodoh ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan begitu juga dirimu. Maukah kau kabur bersamaku meninggalkan Korea dan memulai semua dari awal. Kita pergi yang jauh dari sini dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa kita adalah saudara kandung. Kumohon maukah kau pergi denganku dan memulai semua dari awal?"

" apa kau sudah gila kris? Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua kita? Kau terlalu egois Kris. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku jika aku harus kembali kehilangan orangtuaku. Aku tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi lagi."

" tapi kita saling mencintai satu sama lain Luhan."

" mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk menerimaku sebagai adik kandungmu Kris dan lupakanlah apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan cintaku kepadamu."

" APA? Tidak aku tidak akan bisa jika harus melupakanmu Luhan. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Setelah dua tahun kita bersama bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku untuk melupakan kenangan indah yang pernah kita lalui."

" kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kedua orang tua kita. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Hyung."

Lagi – lagi kulihat airmata kembali menganak sungai di mata Kris saat aku memangilnya Hyung. Ya Tuhan aku kembali membuatnya terluka. Kumohon kris relakanlah jika aku sekarang menjadi adik kandungmu, bukan lagi sebagai namja yang sangat kau cintai.

" jangan pernah memanggilku Hyung. Kau bukan adikku, kau adalah namjachingu ku baby deer." Ujar kris dengan suara yang parau.

" TERIMALAH KENYATAAN KRISS. Aku sekarang bukan lagi namjachingumu, tapi aku adalah adikmu kris. Aku adalah adalah adik kandungmu."

" TIDAK, KAU BUKAN ADIK KANDUNGKU. DAN AKU SELAMANYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ADIKKU."

" terserah hyung saja. Aku pergi ke dalam dulu hyung, sampai jumpa disana hyung."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi ke toilet yang ada di restoran tersebut. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa takdir yang menimpaku bisa serumit ini? Dan lagi dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat aku memanggil kris dengan sebutan Hyung. Aku tersenyum miris menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca toilet itu, aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin ini mungkin sulit bagi kami, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang harus kami hadapi, bukankan dunia ini memang sangat kejam. Dan mulai sekarang aku harus melupakan rasa cintaku kepada kris, dan aku sangat yakin jika melupakannya tidak akan semudah yang aku bayangkan.

Kris House

Kini sampailah aku di rumah baruku. Aku memandang takjub bangunan yang ada dihadapanku. Ini menurutku bukan bangunan sebuah rumah melainkan bangunan sebuah istana. Selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Kris aku memang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Aku banyak mendengar jika kris orang yang sangat kaya, tetapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika kris sekaya ini. Oh lihat bahkan garasi mobilnya saja sudah seperti _showroom _mobil, banyak sekali mobil yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ini. Selama perjalanan tadi Kris hanya diam saja, sesampainya di rumah pun dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menghela nafasku berat, semoga semua ini dapat segera membaik dan kris dapat menerimaku sebagai adik kandungnya. Mulutku semakin menganga melihat bangunan -yang menurutku istana tetapi mereka menyebutnya rumah- di dalamnya sangat luas dan terdapat banyak barang antik yang sangat cantik menghiasi ruang keluarga ini. Appa dan eomma membawaku ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2 dan juga bersebelahan dengan kamar Kris. Sepertinya penyakit udikku kembali kambuh melihat bagaimana bagusnya kamarku saat ini. Kamar ini sangat besar dan luas, bahkan kamar ini sangat luas jika dibandingkan dengan rumah yang selama ini aku tinggali dengan bibi Jung.

" apa kau suka dengan kamar barumu Luhan." Pertanyaan dari appa membuyarkan aku dari kekagumanku terhadap kamar ini.

" ne appa, noumu daebak aku sangat menyukainya."

" syukurlah. Yeobo, Luhan aku harus kembali ke kantor dulu tiba – tiba saja ada meeting yang tidak bisa appa tinggalkan. Aishh padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan putra bungsuku."

" nanti malam appa kan bisa bertemu denganku lagi." Jawabku sambil memeluknya erat, terasa sangat nyaman. Rasanya sama seperti kris yang sedang memelukku.

Setelah appa keluar dari kamar, aku dan eomma meletakkan barang – barangku di dalam kamar ini dan menatanya. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersama appa, eomma, dan Kris hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga mengajak bibi Jung untuk tinggal bersamaku, tetapi beliau menolak dan memilih tinggal sendirian. Setelah selesai menata semua barang – barangku, aku dan eomma duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarku. Eomma mengambil sesuatu di meja dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. Keningku sedikit berkerut mengapa eomma memberikan sebuah album foto kepadaku.

" bukalah sayang. Itu adalah album yang berisi foto – fotomu saat kau masih bayi." Kata eomma

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku membuka album foto itu. Disana terdapat banyak sekali fotoku pada saat aku bayi. Aku tersenyum miris saat melihat fotoku dan foto kris di sana. Terlihat kris yang sedang menciumku sayang pada saat aku ada di gendongan eomma. Bahkan saat kecilpun kris sudah sangat menyayangiku.

" lihat betapa lucunya kau dan hyungmu di foto ini. Ah eomma jadi ingat betapa sayangnya hyungmu itu padamu Luhan. Bahkan dia sangat protektif kepadamu. Dan lucunya kris pernah marah kepada eomma hanya gara – gara kau menangis meminta susu dan eomma tidak dengan segera memberikanmu susu. Kris pasti sekarang sangat senang sekali karena dia bisa melihatmu Luhan, karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

Airmata ku kembali menetes mendengar cerita dari eomma. Selama ini kris selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, tapi aku hanya bisa menorehkan luka padanya.

" aku sangat bahagia eomma. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian Appa, eomma dan kris hyung. Dan aku dapat merasakan indahnya memiliki sebuah keluarga." Kataku tulus, mendengar ucapanku eomma langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat dan hangat aku kembali merasakan nyaman. Jadi ini rasanya pelukan seorang ibu, terasa sangat nyaman. Aku bersyukur setidaknya hikmah yang dapat ku ambil dari takdir ini adalah aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan appa dan eomma yang selama ini tidak pernah kurasakan.

" eomma, bolehkah aku Tanya satu hal pada eomma."

" kau ingin tanya apa sayang?"

" kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dipanti asuhan eomma? Apakah dulu kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku?"

" hiks hiks, itu tidak benar sayang. Appa dan eomma sangat menyayangimu hiks. Tapi kami terpaksa menitipkanmu dipanti asuhan sayang karena pada saat itu kami sangat miskin dan tidak sanggup untuk membelikanmu susu. Jadi dengan terpaksa kami menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan hiks. Setelah selama 2 tahun semenjak kau dititipkan dipanti asuhan, appamu mulai sukses dalam pekerjaannya. Saat itu kami sudah memutuskan untuk membawamu kembali. Tetapi saat kami mengunjungi panti asuhan, kau sudah diadopsi oleh orang lain dan itu yang membuat kami kehilangan jejakmu sayang. Mianhae ne kami menang orang tua yang sangat jahat karena meninggalkanmu dipanti asuhan. Hiks hiks.."

" ulijima eomma. Gwenchana yang penting sekarang kita telah kembali bersama." Jawabku sambil memeluk eomma erat.

" luhan taukah kau jika dulu saat tau kau dititipkan ke panti asuhan Kris sangat marah kepada kami, bahkan selama 2 tahun dia tidak mau berbicara dengan kami. Setiap hari dia akan menangis sambil terus memanggil namamu. Setelah kami memberitahunya kalau kau akan pulang dia sangat senang dan pada akhirnya dia mau memeluk dan mencium kami setelah selama 2 tahun dia tidak mau melakukan itu kepada kami. Tapi setelah tahu jika kau sudah di adopsi oleh orang lain dia sangat shock menerima kenyataan itu, selama berhari – hari dia tidak mau makan dan minum. Kami sangat sakit melihat kris yang seperti itu. Sehingga kami memutuskan untuk mengirim kris ke Kanada, ke rumah neneknya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Selama kris di Kanada kami berusaha keras untuk menemukanmu sayang. Kami berharap dengan dikirimkannya kris ke Kanada dapat membuat dia tenang dan tidak mengalami stress yang berlebihan. Tetapi harapan kami tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, selama di Kanada kris terlihat sangat menyedihkan Luhan. Dia seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kau tinggal di Seoul, kris langsung memaksa kami agar dia bisa kembali ke Seoul. Kami sanggat bahagia saat itu. Dia seperti menemukan kembali jiwanya yang hilang. Sekembalinya kami ke Korea, kami lagi – lagi kehilanggan jejakmu sayang. Hal yang paling ku khawatirkan adalah kris yang kembali shock jika kami memberi tahu jika kami kehilanganmu. Maka kami memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya, dan mengatakan jika kau sedang melaksanakan studimu di Inggris. Namun 2 tahun belakangan ini, Kris menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Kami sangat bahagia karena Kris seperti menemukan kembali hidupnya, dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan selalu bersemangat. Dan baru dua hari yang lalu kami mengetahui jika orang yang mampu merubah seorang Kris wu adalah kekasihnya. Kris sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu Luhan, bahkan dia sejenak bisa melupakanmu yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikiran Kris. Hahaha kekuatan cinta sungguh luar biasa. Aku berharap Kris segera membawa kekasihnya. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat kekasihnya."

DEG

Dadaku sesak, tubuhku lemas seketika, sekuat tenaga aku menahan isakkan ku agar tidak keluar. Jadi selama ini kris melewati ujian yang sangat berat. Wajah dingin, sikap acuh kepada sosial itu hanya kamuflase. Dibalik itu semua dia sangat rapuh jika terluka sedikit saja dia bisa hancur lebur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sedang membaca novel kesayanganku tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai terdengar itu menandakan jika ada yang memasuki kamarku dan itu adalah eomma.

" Luhan, bisakah kau memberikan makanan ini kepada Kris. Dari pagi tadi dia belum makan bahkan tadi di restoran pun dia tidak menyentuh sama sekali."

"MWO? Hyung belum makan sama sekali? Ujarku panik

" iya kau bujuk dia supaya mau makan ne"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu aku menuju ke kamar Kris, ku ketuk pintunya beberapa kali tapi dia tidak juga menjawab. Aku semakin panik karena tidak juga ada respon dari Kris? Apa kris baik – baik saja? Ataukah dia pingsan lagi? Kepanikanku menguap saat kris membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

"hyung makanlah, bukannya kau dari pagi belum makan."

Aku tersentak saat dia dengan tiba – tiba menarikku masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam kamar

" apa yang kau kau la kukan hyung?"

" sudah kubiang jangan memanggilku hyung. Kau bukan adikku."

" aku adikmu hyung"

" bukan"

" aku adikmu."

"BUKAANN" aku panik seketika melihat tubuh Kris yang hampir terjatuh dan seketika itu juga aku memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh dan hasilnya sekarang kris yang menindih tubuh mungilku. Dan sekarang yang kurasakan adalah suhu tubuh Kris yang sangat panas. Ya Tuhan Kris sakit, dengan sekuat tenaga aku meletakkan badan Kris di kasurnya dan segera aku beranjak untuk mengambil kompres. Tapi saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, tangan Kris menarik lenganku sehingga tanpa sengaja aku menindih tubuh Kris. Saat aku ingin memberontak dan beranjak dari posisiku, kris memelukku sangat erat dan berbisik lirih di telingaku

" Aku sakit. Aku sekarang sakit. Aku sangat sakit Luhannie. Aku sangat sakit sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas." Bisik kris dengan suara yang bergetar karena menagis

Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa menangis di pelukan kris. Masih pantaskah aku hidup jika selalu membuat orang yang kucintai menangis.

Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi berbalik dan otomatis aku juga ikut berbalik dan sekarang posisi kami menjadi saling berhadapan.

" ulijima, baby deer. Aku sangat membenci jika Luhanku mengeluarkan airmata."

Aku semakin menangis terisak karena perkataanya. Dan kris merengkuhku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Disana aku semakin menagis terisak, menangisi betapa tragisnya takdir kami. Kami berdua sama – sama menangis terisak mengeluarkan kesedihan kami.

" kau harus makan Kris. Supaya kau cepat sembuh. Jika kau sakit aku akan sangat sedih."

"baiklah jika itu membuatmu senang baby lulu."

" nah sekarang kau minum obatnya dan istirahatlah. Besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Aku takut kau akan pingsan lagi"

Setelah itu aku menyelimuti tubuh kris sampai sebatas dada.

" aku kedinginan baby." Tanpa perlu buang waktu aku langsung menyibak selimutnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Kris. Aku memeluknya dengan erat agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

" apa sudah hangat?"

" sangat hangat. Aku sangat merindukan pelukan darimu baby deer."

Aku tertegun. Sesulit itukah untuk berhenti mencintaiku Kris? Kulihat dia sudah tertidur pulas, mungkin ini efek dari obat yang tadi diminumnya. Aku mengecup keningnya lama sebelum membisikkan beribu kata maaf kepadanya. Setelah itu aku menyamankan posisi ku dan ikut terlelap di sebelah kris.

(TBC/END)

**Happy new year #tiupterompetbarengkrishan selamat tahun baru 2015 ya buat reader semuanya .**

**Di malam tahun baru ini saya membawakan chap 4 dari ff ini. jeongmal mianhae karena saya terlalu lama untuk mengupdate ff ini. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih menantikan kelanjutan dari ff ini #nangisterharu.**

**Saatnya untuk membalas review:**

NoonaLu : iya chinggu ini udah ada next chapnya gomawo udah ngereview

sayakanoicinoe: ne ini udah ada terusannya jangan lupa ngereview lagi ya

Baby Lu: ini untuk ngobatin rasa penasaran kamu

hanhyewon357: ini udah di lanjut kok

see you in next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : Still Loving You_

_Cast : Kris Wu _

_Xi Luhan_

_Oh Sehun_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jongin_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_Pair : Krishan (Kris and Luhan)_

_ Slight Hunhan (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad, angst, INCEST_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 5_

Wu House

Suasana di rumah keluarga Wu tampak tenang karena semua penghuninya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Hanya ada suara dari sendok dan piring yang saling bergesekan yang membuat ruang makan itu terasa tidak sunyi. Setelah selesai makan terdengar suara dari Tuan Wu yang memecah keheningan.

" Luhan, mulai sekarang kau berangkat sekolah dengan hyungmu ne." kata Tuan Wu

" Ani appa aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri dengan menaiki bus." Kata Luhan

" Tidak boleh. Kau harus pergi dengan hyungmu. Lagipula kau kan satu sekolah dengan hyungmu, jadi buat apa kau harus repot – repot naik bus jika hyungmu sendiri mempunyai mobil dan bisa mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah." Kata Tuan Wu

" Benar itu _hannie_. Buat apa kau naik bus jika aku bisa mengantarmu pergi ke sekolah. Lagipula kita kan setiap hari selalu pergi bersama. Iya kan hannie? Tanya Kris

" _Hannie_? Kenapa kau memanggil adikmu hannie kris? Tanya nyonya wu

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara orang yang tersedak saat dia sedang minum dan itu adalah suara Luhan yang sedang terbatuk.

" _Gwenchana_ sayang_. Aigoo_ kenapa kau bisa sampai tersedak?" Tanya nyonya wu sambil menepuk lembut punggung anak bungsunya tersebut.

" _Gwenchana_ eomma jangan khawatir." Kata luhan dengan cengirannya

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya kenapa hyungmu memanggilmu hannie sayang?" Tanya _eomma_ mereka

" Emm itu karena di sekolah teman – temanku memanggilku hannie eomma. Jadi kris hyung juga memanggilku hannie."

" jinja? Hannie nama panggilan yang cukup bagus." Kata appa mereka

" Aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita berangkat." Kata kris

" _Appa, eomma_ kami pergi ke sekolah dulu ne." pamit luhan

school

Luhan POV

Saat mobil kris hyung memasuki halaman sekolah seperti biasanya seluruh penghuni sekolah sontak mengerubungi kami. Teriakan dari yeoja – yeoja itu semakin jelas terdengar ketika kami keluar dari mobil. Dari teriakan para yeoja itu aku dapat mendengar bahwa mereka mengatakan kami adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan membuat mereka iri. Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Mereka mengatakan hal itu karena mereka belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi. Tetapi kami sekarang telah menjadi saudara kandung. Memang sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Seperti biasanya pula Kris ah aku lupa mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Hyungku akan mengantarkanku sampai ke depan kelasku sebelum dia pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan kelasku dan saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan hyungku dia tiba – tiba menarik tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku berhadapan dengannya.

Deg deg deg lagi – lagi jantungku berdetak tak menentu saat aku berada di dekat hyungku. Aku memalingkan wajahku saat kurasakan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sebuah suara di telingaku membuat aku terpaku selama beberapa saat.

" Kumohon _hannie_ biarkan kali ini aku mencium keningmu seperti biasanya, aku sudah terbiasa jika setiap pagi aku mencium keningmu." Kata kris

Aku hanya bisa meruntuki diriku sendiri karena aku hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah saat kris mengatakan itu. Ya Tuhan aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang juga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat dia mencium keningku lembut maka aku akan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tapi aku tidak boleh menuruti keinginan bodohku untuk memeluk namja yang ada di hadapanku saat ini juga.

" Bahkan kau tidak memelukku seperti biasanya _hannie_. Tapi setidaknya kau masih mau kucium di kening." Kata Kris saat dia sudah selesai menciumku. Aku tertegun. Aku dapat menangkap ada nada kekecewaan pada perkataan Kris tadi. Setelah itu aku menuju kearah bangkuku. Dan disana aku dapat melihat kyungsoo yang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap – siap menerima beribu pertanyaan dari kyungsoo.

" ya xiao lu kau membohongiku eohh? Kau tega sekali berbohong kepada sahabatmu sendiri?" teriak kyungsoo

"yak kyungi kenapa kau berteriak kepadaku eohh? Lagipula siapa yang berbohong kepadamu?" bentakku

" kau bilang kepadaku jika kau sudah putus dengan Kris, tapi kenapa tadi kau berangkat bersama dan bahkan kris tadi sempat menciummu walaupun itu hanya di kening."

" aku memang sudah putus dengan kris."

" MWOOO? Lalu kenapa tadi kalian berangkat bersama dan tadi itu kenapa dia menciummu kalau kalian sudah putus? Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku rusa kecil."

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo suara Cho seosaengnim menginterupsi kegiatan kami dan aku sangat bersyukur karena guru killer itu datang pada saat yang tepat sehingga aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Wu House

" appa, eomma apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" tanyaku kepada appa dan eomma

" ne tentu saja memangnya kau ingin minta apa sayang." Jawab appa

" bolehkah aku mengganti margaku menjadi marga Wu?"

" aigo kenapa eomma tidak memikirkan hal sepenting ini. Tentu saja sayang kau sekarang adalah salah satu dari keluarga Wu jadi kau boleh mengganti margamu nanti biar appa yang akan mengurus semuanya." Kata eomma. Setelah itu aku memeluk kedua orangtuaku erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setidaknya dengan merubah namaku menjadi Wu Luhan mereka akan tahu jika sekarang aku adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Sekarang ini kami sekeluarga sedang bersantai menikmati acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Sedari tadi arah pandanganku tidak pernah terlepas dari luhanku. Aku bahagia melihat dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Selama ini aku sangat tahu jika luhan sangat menginginkan keberadaan orangtua di sisinya. Namun kenapa orangtua kita harus sama? Takdir memang sangat kejam kepada kami berdua.

" oh iya kris sekarang adikmu telah berganti nama. Nama adikmu sekarang bukan lagi Xi Luhan melainkan Wu Luhan." Kata eomma

" MWO?" teriakku tidak percaya

" iya sekarang mereka semua mengetahui jika luhan adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga Wu." Kata appa

Aku membeku di tempat. Aku tidak mampu untuk berpikir apapun saat ini. Aku sangat shock dengan perkataan orangtuaku tadi. Luhan telah mengganti marganya? Ya tuhan apakah aku dan Luhan memang ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah bersatu?

" aku mau ke kamar" ucapku dingin

Setelah aku menutup pintu kamar aku segera mengunci pintunya. Kakiku terasa sangat lemas sehingga tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Tubuhku merosot ke bawah sambil airmata yang seakan tidak pernah habis keluar dari mataku. Pikiranku benar – benar kalut sekarang. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa semua bercampur jadi satu. Terdengar suara dari Luhanku saat dia memintaku untuk membukakan pintu kamarku. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurku.

" KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA KEPADAKU HANNIE? WAE? Hiks hiks." Bentakku pada Luhan. Pikiranku benar – benar kalut sekarang bahkan aku sampai membentak namja yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini.

" apa ada yang salah hyung? Aku sekarang adalah adikmu dan tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku mengganti margaku menjadi sama dengan margamu. Bahkan dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengganti margaku menjadi margamu."

" memang benar aku pernah memintamu untuk merubah margamu menjadi margaku tapi bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi pendamping hidupku bukan menjadi adik kandungku."

" sampai kapan kau mau menghindar dari kenyataan ini kris? Terimalah kenyataan jika sekarang kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih tapi sekarang aku adalah adik kan.."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Aku mengulum bibirnya kasar, aku melampiaskan segala rasa marah, sedih dan kecewa melalui ciuman ini. Airmataku tidak dapat terbendung lagi saat luhan sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku, bahkan dia memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga saat aku merusaha memperdalam ciumanku dengan menekan tengkuknya.

PLAKK

Sakit itulah saat ini yang aku rasakan, luhan menampar pipiku keras.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?" Teriaknya setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih diam mematung di tempat. Aku berteriak dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tuhan sampai kapan ujian darimu ini akan berakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

School

Luhan POV

Sekolah masih terlihat sangat sepi ketika aku sampai. Tak heran karena sekarang masih pagi dan hanya segelintir siswa yang sudah datang ke sekolah. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu bebanku akan sedikit berkurang. Aku tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sekarang berada di atap sekolah dan keadaan sekolah yang masih sepi jadi tidak mungkin mereka dapat mendengar teriakkanku. Aku saat ini sedang menunggu kyungsoo di atap sekolah. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

" lulu maaf aku agak telat. Memangnya kau mau cerita apa kepadaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" ini tentang Kris."

" jinja? Memangnya kenapa kau bisa putus dengan kris? Apakah dia selingkuh? Tidak mungkin, sangat terlihat jika dia mencintaimu lulu."

" kau benar dia tidak mungkin selingkuh karena dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintainya."

" lalu kenapa kalian putus jika kalian sama – sama masih saling mencintai?"

" kami terpaksa putus karena takdir memang mengharuskan kita untuk tidak bersama."

"maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan lulu."

" kami bersaudara kyungi. Bahkan kami sebenarnya adalah saudara kandung. Kris sebenarnya adalah hyungku."

"MWOO? KAU JANGAN BECANDA LUHAN."

" aku tidak bercanda kyungi. Hiks hiks eothoke? Hiks kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" aku memeluk kyungsoo erat dan menangis tersedu di dadanya. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku lembut. Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi dan aku menyuruh kyungsoo untuk masuk sedangkan aku tidak. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menerima pelajaran. Biarlah kali ini aku membolos untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sangat kalut. Haruskah mulai sekarang aku menghindari Kris? Membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuatku menangis tersedu.

" hiks bagaimana ini hiks."

" sudah pernah kubilang jangan pernah menangis luhan. Kau sangat jelek jika sedang menangis." Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Aku sepertinya sangat mengenal suara itu. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan sontak aku membulatkan mataku dan membuka sedikit mulutku karena sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depanku saat ini.

" Oh Sehun" lirihku tidak percaya.

(TBC /END) ada sehun nyempil tuh disitu #plak kira2 apa ya hubungan sehun ma luhan? Temukan jawabannya di next chap hehe. Terima kasih juga bagi yang udah review, nefollow, maupun ngefafvoritein ff ini ya


End file.
